tfcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:VisElEchNon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:AxeHeadKnapping.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 23:56, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:11, August 19, 2014 (UTC) wiki themes Hi Vis! I was looking at the admin page and found some wikia themes that I think would look quite well for this wiki (designing a theme from scratch would take too much time imho). There's one called Rockgarden and one called Aliencrate, which I think have the right feel for TFC, as well as have a modern look. I suppose the background image must be customizable, so we could just use a screenshot from TFC. What do you think? Fenylal (talk) 20:08, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Went with the Aliencrate theme and added the background image. I just did a quick screen shot and some minor editing, but we can change it to something better if you feel like taking a few more shots. :) VisElEchNon (talk) 22:07, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Absolutely loving it! Looks fantastic :D - Fenylal (talk) 09:10, December 3, 2014 (UTC) NEI forum post Hi Vis! Sorry for the late response. I've made a reply to the forum topic. Fenylal (talk) 10:08, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Hi Vis. Wanted to inform you that I've got a message from Kittychanley (last comment on the page) regarding material on this wiki that's infringing on their copyrights. I'm not sure if she means all graphic content from the game, or if it's just the graphics from the official wiki. I will remove the images that appear to be from the official wiki anyway, but under their copyright terms it seems to be ok to use their graphics if it's correctly attributed to the creator and the license they used. I will be replying to her as well to see if there's anything more they want us to change, and also to find out why they disapprove of the unofficial wiki. Fenylal (talk) 19:58, May 6, 2015 (UTC) *edit, it strikes me now that I'm not sure which images are screenshots and which are just copied - I will remove the old images which appear copied just to be safe. The images seem mostly out of date anyway. ---- Yeah, I saw that yesterday but I didn't really have time to fix the issue. Glad you're able to get to it. I'm planning on going through all the images and articles myself as well. Anything that's been copied from the official wiki will be purged and replaced with user generated content. We'll also need to make a note of this on the main page I'm thinking. (talk) 12:29, May 7, 2015 (UTC)]] ---- Kittychanley replied, and she seems real nice and understanding. She's glad that we've taken the issue seriously. Additionally, there's another matter, although it's not for this forum. I'll write on skype instead :) Fenylal (talk) 17:46, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey there. I made a forum post a long time ago stating my intention to start helping with the wiki, but then didn't do anything until recently. I see you are the most recent editor of the wiki, but it's been a few months. If you don't plan to be very active, or if you would like additional help, I'd like to become an admin so I can fix some of the navigation links and other admin-like stuff. Thanks! Daeruin (talk) 03:26, September 12, 2016 (UTC)